Bloody Secrets
by TheMysteryYouWillNeverKnow
Summary: Her father sacrificed himself to cover their escape. Her mother died distracting the enemies. Alone in the world with only the darkness for comfort, she sworn revenge on the one who took them away from here. Kakashi, I'm coming for you and I won't give up until you're dead.


**Hello everybody! This is my first time uploading a story so please don't be too cruel. If I messed something up please notify me! Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" A five-year old called out into the darkness. It was late at night and she had another nightmare. This time it was more vivid and real, scaring her more than usual. _

_ She walked down the hallway with wide eyes, flinching at every shadow that crossed her path. She continued her path down the hall and soon came across her parents room. Cracking the door open a little she saw something no five-year old should experience. _

_ Her mother was standing over a bloody heap on the ground with the victim's blood all over her body; her father was nowhere to be found. _

_ "M-mommy?" The girl asked hesitantly as she pushed the door open all the way. _

_ "Come Ao. We need to get out of here quickly." Her mother said as she picked the girl up in her arms. As her mom was sprinting through the clan's compound, Ao's eyes scanned the area in horror. Everywhere you looked there was a dead body. Blood splattered littered the streets in angry ways; it was as if the killer tried to paint everything in their victim's blood. _

_ "W-what about daddy?" She asked as you looked over her mothers shoulders. She saw a group of men in white masks chasing her and her mother carrying something, or someone, with them in their arms. _

_ "Shit!" Her mother cursed. This is very bad for her mother __never_ _curses. Her mother reached down and pulled out a sharp senbon needle and threw it at one of the attackers. He easily blocked and threw a kunai at her in retaliation. She, Niobe, barely dodged in time causing Niobe to be nicked with the tip. _

_ Niobe bolted ahead a hundred yards and hid Ao in a bush. When Ao was situated, Niobe pulled off her necklace with a pendant of the Yin-Yan symbol trapped inside wires and her headband. The headband that shows that my mother is loyal to the Bloody Mist VIllage. Tieing both items around her daughters neck, she stood and handed Ao a scroll._

_ "Ao you mustn't make a sound or else they'll catch you and our sacrifice will be for nothing. Listen, I know you can barely comprehend what is going on at the moment but I want you to understand this. You must never forget who you are and what you stand for." _

_ Ao nodded in understanding and Niobe walked away from the bush and stood in the middle of the clearing, waiting for her attackers to arrive. Niobe pulled out more senbon needles and took her clans fighting stance. _

_ The masked people landed in the clearing and took their own battle stance._

_ "Niobe Hiiro, daughter of Akuun Hirro and heir of the Hiiro clan, we have orders from the Hokage to kill ll members of the Hirro clan." said the man with a dog mask. _

_ "You are scum. Konaha scum for taking out a clan because they were powerful. You may take out me and the ones inside the compound but there are still the ones who are in hiding that you will never find." Niobe sneered at them. What kind of Hidden Village makes nice with a powerful clan only to destroy them? Oh wait! The answer is Konaha! Unless it wasn't the Hokage who ordered the attack but someone else? But then again who has more power over the Hokage? _

_ Without another word the ANBU dropped Niobe's husband on the ground and lit him on fire. _

_ "YOU BASTARDS!" Niobe screamed as she rushed towards them with a kunai now replacing the sebon needles. She swiped vengefully at the man in the dog mask who easily evaded each swipe. The man in the dog mask quickly began to make hand signs for a wind type attack. _

_ "Wind style: Slicing Winds!" Niobe quickly substituted with an ANBU to her left. Quickly Niobe made her own hand signs; hand signs none of the others recognized. _

_ "__Itai noroi*" She screamed. immediately they all fell to the floor screaming with their hands over their face; they all fell except for one. The one in the stupid dog mask. _

_ "Genjutsu doesn't work on me." He stated before going through a whole bunch of hand sign. _

_ "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Niobe was to close to dodge and ended up taking the blast at full force. When the fire died out Niobe was left with 3 degree burns on her person. The metal that served as protection burned those areas to a crisp. _

_ Before Niobe could react the ANBU was behind her. He pulled out a kunai and plunged it deep into her heart. As Niobe was dying slowly, she slowly turned around and ripped the mask off of her killers face. _

_ "T-tell me who my killer is." _

_ "My name is Kakashi Hatake of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Kakashi said softly as he watched the woman's light slowly die out from her eyes._

_ "There is one more who you would never suspect." Niobe whispered before drawing in her last breath and dying with a triumph look on her face. Kakashi lit her body on fire and left, leaving his dead teammates behind. Unaware of the cerulean orbs that watched him in deep hate._

_ She was right. Ao was right about everything_

**Present day **

"Ao! Get your ass up we got a new bounty hunt today!" Called a pissed of male's voice. Tired cerulean orbs opened only to flinch back in fright at the face that was right in front of her own.

"God dammit Haku, do you really have to get all up in my face?" Came the 13 year old's annoyed voice. She slowly got up and ran a hand through her long magenta hair, untangling most of the knots. She shuffled to the kitchen and saw her partner Zabuza standing there with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Here we leave in a few minutes, the target should be arriving in Wave country soon." Zabuza said while taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Who's our target this time and does he have any protection with him?" Ao asked her voice turning dead serious without any trace of sleepiness in it.

"Our target is Tazuna and yes he has protection. Apparently he got himself four ninja to look after him." Haku answered while walking in the kitchen with his white bunny.

"Do you know what level they are?"

"I just know there are three genin and a jounin so it would be easy to take them out." Zabuza cut in.

"Hm this sounds like an easy hunt. How much we getting paid to kill the bridge builder?" She asked.

"A lot I believe."

"Well this is going to be easy." Haku stated while stroking the bunny.

"Yeah but we can't judge something like that. You guys should know more than anyone not to judge a book by its cover. Promise me that you'll both come back alive." Ao stated seriously.

"Fine, we promise." They said at the same time. Beaming, the girl stood up and drained the rest of her coffee before rushing off.

"Give me 5 minutes and we'll leave!" She called while entering her room. Ao began searching for her clothes when she came across her old necklace.

_Hmm I wonder what this is doing in my dresser,_ Ao thought. With a shrug she clasped it around her neck and pulled out her outfit.

Ao put on her fake hunter-nin outfit and mask and walked out to meet up with her two partners. She met them at the door and they all began their journey to the bridge where they will meet their enemy.

They traveled in silence as they made their way to their destination. It wasn't one of those awkward silences, it was a comfortable silence that they all shared.

When they were close Haku let the bunny go so they can finally get down to business.

"Be safe Zabuza." Ao whispered before her and Haku jumped a little ways off to watch the battle from the distance.

Zabuza smirked before he chucked his sword at the group of ignorant ninjas. He waited a moment before he appeared on top of his sword's handle, that had embedded itself into a tree.

"Zabuza Momoichi." Kakashi said as he pulled up his headband, revealing his sharingan eye.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan eye. So you're finally going to fight me for real?" Zabuza said with a smirk.

"Quick! Manji formation. Guard Tazuna with your life and don't interfere with my fight." Kakashi ordered

"Well looks like I get to see the sharingan in action. What an honor." Zabuza said sarcastically.

"Sharingan! Sharingan! Will someone please tell me what this 'sharingan' is?" Asked a fustrated Naruto.

"The Sharingan is a rare power. It resides in the eyes. The user of this doujutsu can see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu and reflect it back at the attacker. However there is more to this doujutsu than that. A lot more." Sasuke explained while glaring at the jounin in front of him that weilds his clans doujutsu.

"That's right boy, but you only scratched the surface. That sharingan can analyze the opponent's technique and then copy it to the last detail. Your profile is in my bingo book as the man who copied over a thousand jutsus. Kakashi the copy ninja!" Zabuza said.

All of the genin's eyes widened in shock. Their sensei was that powerful?! How could he be able to copy over a thousand jutsus?

"Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man now." Zabuza settled into his usual fighting stance with his left arm in the air and the other over his chest, creating half of a hand sign.

"So, I'll have to end you first, eh Kakashi? So be it." Soon the area was covered in a thick mist.

"He vanished!" Shouted a surprised Naruto.

"Sensei! B-but how?" Sakura asked in fear. She wasn't use to this type of atmosphere. It was way to intense for her to handle. The blood lust that radiated from Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza was enormous!

"Zabuza Momoichi, ex-leader of the Hidden Mist's assassination unit. He's then master of the silent killing technique." Kakashi explained to his students

"S-Silent?"

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant. Without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what happened. The sharingan cannot fully neutralize it so stay on guard." Kakashi warned.

All of a sudden the mist got thicker.

"8 Points." Came Zabuza's ghostly whisper. It seemed to echo around them so they couldn't pick up his place.

"What's that?" Sakura called out fearfully. She honestly thought they weren't going to get out of this alive. And who could blame her? Not many people who fight Zabuza live to tell the tale, and those who do are to petrified to speak of the demon.

"Larex, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, saglavia artery, kidneys and heart. Now, which one will be my kill point?" Came Zabuza's haunting whisper.

_I- I can't handle this amount of blood lust! If I stay here longer then I'll surely go insane! _Sasuke thought as he gripped his kunai tighter in his hand.

"Sasuke! Calm down! I'll protect you with my life. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me!" Kakashi said, somewhat soothing Sasuke of his anxiety.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Said Zabuza as he stood in the middle of the genin. Sakura gasped at the sheer thought of Zabuza being able to get past their formation as well as Kakashi.

Kakashi immediatly bolted forward and stabbed Zabuza in the stomach with a kunai. Water poured out of the wound leaving Kakashi dumbfounded.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Screamed Sakura. Zabuza Stood behind Kakashi with his sword swing down on his victim.

"Die!" Zabuza said as the sword cut Kakashi in half. But the same thing happened with Zabuza; only water replaced the place where Kakashi was once standing.

_The water clone jutsu! It can't be! _Zabuza thought.

"Don't move." Kakashi said from behind Zabuza with a kunai to the latter's neck.

"Now it's over. You're finished." Kakshi said in a confident tone.

"Alright! Believe it!" Naruto shouted in triumph. Zabuza began to chuckle, highly amused at this groups idiocity.

"Finished? You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing but imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninja like you. You're full of surprises aren't you though? You already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention, while you hid in the mist. Waiting for me to make my move. Nice try," Zabuza said as his clone faded and he came up behind Kakashi in a blink of an eye.

"But I'm not that easy to fool!" Zabuza said s he kicked Kakashi; causing him to fly through the air and land in water.

_This isn't normal water. It's dense and heavy. _Kakashi thought as he came to the surface. Zabuza stood there with his hands in the last sign to create his most favored jutsu.

"Hah! Fool. Water Prison Jutsu!"

"NO!" Kakashi screamed as the ball of water formed around him. He was trapped, the battle was over. _Escaping to the water...bad mistake._ Kakashi thought with a sweat drop.

"Though it may be made with water, this prison is stronger than steel. It's hard to fight, you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, but first your little friends need to be dealt with. Water Clone Jutsu." Zabuza's clone appeared in front of the genins with a look of pure blood lust in his eyes, while the real Zabuza held the water prison in place.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja? When you hover between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you may be called a ninja.

"When you've become so deadly your profile is entered in my bingo book, then you may have earned the title of a ninja. But to call up-starts like you is a joke! You're all just a bunch of brats whom barely know what being a ninja is all about.

"You think its only about is holding a weapon and becoming strong without killing anybody. Heh, do you even know how many people your dear _sensei _has killed?" Clone Zabuza stated while he slowly approached the genin.

"Listen. Get the bridge builder out of here. He's using all of his power to keep me in here with his clone, but his clone can't go far from his real body. If you can get away from him, he can't follow. Now run!" Kakashi screamed desperately. He didn't want the death of his only students on his conscience when he already had to many.

"We've got to stay." Sasuke stated as he readied himself in his fighting stance and ran at clone Zabuza.

"Too easy." Clone Zabuza said as he grabbed Sasuke by the neck and threw him back 50 feet. Without hesitating, clone Zabuza ran at his fallen figure and elbowed him as hard as he could in the stomach, causing Sasuke to spit up blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. How could this monster hurt her beloved prince?

Clone Zabuza placed his foot on Sasuke's stomach and stomped on him, making Sasuke feel like a cockroach.

"Stop right there! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto screamed while he created 50 clones of himself. All of the Narutos jumped into the air with the tip of their kunai facing his opponent. They all landed on clone Zabuza, cagining him is a dome made of shadow clones.

With a grunt, clone Zabuza pushed them all of him, causing the Naruto clones to fly back by the force.

"His skills are too advanced! Theres no way we can beat someone as powerful as him!" Tuzana said in complete shock

"I'm not giving up! I still have this!" Naruto said as he rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a windmill shuriken.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he threw the shuriken in his direction. Sasuke caught it with ease and opened it.

"Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows." Sasuke said as he chucked the shuriken at clone Zabuza.

"Shuriken? You couldn't touch me with that." Clone Zabuza said in a cocky tone. As the shuriken came closer to the clone Zabuza it curved and went towards the real one , who was holding the water prison in place.

_Another shuriken in the shadow of the first?! _Zabuza thought in sock. As the shuriken neared his face, he narrowed his eyes and jumped over it; all the while keeping his hand inside of the prison.

All of a sudden the shuriken poofed into the real Naruto, who was smirking in triumph, and through a kunai at the unsuspecting Zabuza.

Having no time to avoid the kunai, Zabuza was forced to release the prison to avoid the kunai that was heading towards his face. The water prison was realesed and Kakashi was free, praising his team with a silent nod of approval.

Zabuza growled, knowing the little brat tricked him, he turned to him with the giant shuriken spining in his hand.

"I'll destroy you!" Zabuza shouted as he got ready to chuck the windmill shuriken at a very shocked Naruto.

All of a sudden the windmill shuriken met the metal plate of Kakashi's glove and cut through, leaving a deep cut on Kakashi's hand.

"Well done Naruto. I never would have thought you were capable of something like that." Kakashi said. Inwardly he was thoroughly amazed at his two students' teamwork.

Kakashi outstretched his arm and sent the windmill shuriken flying in the opposite direction . Both of them jumped back and began making a flurry of hand signs, keeping up with each other and reciting the words in their head.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu." They both said at the same time.

The two water dragons attacked each other head on, creating a huge tidal wave. While the two dragons canceled each other out Zabuza took his chance and attacked Kakashi with his sword, whom the latter countered with his kunai.

They broke apart and ran around each other in a circle, sizing the other up. Zabuza stopped apruptly and stood in his infamous stance; Kakashi did the same.

** With Ao and Haku**

"You know what to do right?" Haku asked as he watched the fight between Zabuza-sama and Kakashi.

"Yes. I wish you luck on your act and hope they don't see through it." Ao said as she gazed at the silver-haired jounin.

"It is I who should be saying that to you Ao-san. You will be staying with them longer than I. Please be careful." Haku said as Ao slowly turned away from her long-time partner.

"Hai." She whispered as she jumped away.

Haku watched sadly as his friend jumped away. If he had to kill someone emotionlessly, he would. If he had to torture someone, he would. But he would never accept the fact that his friend and his master would leave him. He hated to be lonley.

**Back to the fight. **

_My movements...it's as if he know what-_

"You're going to do next?" Kakashi asked out lound, finishing Zabuza's train of thought.

_He looks at me with that eye and it pisses me off!_

"It make you furious, right?' Kakashi suggested.

Zabuza growled and made more hand signs in anger, but stopped mid-way when he saw that there was an illusion of himself behind Kakashi.

"Water stlye: Giant Vortex Jutsu."

_Huh. What? Impossible! _Zabuza thought as the water rushed all around him, throwing him off guard.

_I was just about to create a vortex, but he created one first! He copies my jutsus before I even do it. I can't keep up! _Zabuza thought as he surrendered to the giant wave.

Zabuza washed up against a tree, coughing and breathing in his precious air, when four kunai knives impaled themselves in to his arms and legs.

"You're finished." Kakashi said confidently.

"How? Can you see into the future?" Zabuza asked, shocked that he just lost to Kakashi.

"Yes. This is your last battle." The silver-haired jounin said as he drew a kunai and held it in front of his face like a boss.

Suddenly 3 senbon needles impaled themselves in Zabuza's neck, causing him to fall to the ground and the rest of Team 7 to stare at the new arrival in shock.

"You were right. It was his last battle." The new arrival said with a laugh.

"He's dead." Kakashi said as he checked Zabuza's pulse.

"Thank you. I've tracked Zabuza for a long time. Waiting for a chance to finally take him down."

"By your mask, I can tell you're a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi said.

"That's right. You're well-informed."

"AH! A tracker!" Naruto said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Ugh! Naruto, you're so stupid. When a rogue ninja breaks away from his village they carry all kinds of secrets with them. Secrets of their people. Tracker ninja are specially trained to track them down and eliminate them. Keeping the secrets safe."

"That's correct. I am a member of the élite tracking unit in the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza." The tracker nin explained, easing away some of the team's suspiscion.

Naruto ran forward in anger, glancing at the tracker ninja, then to Kakashi, then to Zabuza and then back at the tracker nin.

"What is this? Who do you think you are?" Naruto asked in anger as he pointed an accusing finger at the boy.

"Easy Naruto. He's not our enemy." Kakashi said soothingly.

"That not the point! Did you see what he did to Zabuza just like that. I mean Zabuza was huge! And powerful, like some kind of monster. And this kid, who is no bigger than me, just took him down with one hit. What does that make us? How can I accept that?" Naruto ranted.

"Well even if you don't accept that, it still happened. In this world there are kids younger than you, yet stronger than me." Kakashi stated as he placed a hand upon Naruto's hand.

The tracker nin jumped down from the tree and picked Zabuza up in his arms.

"Your struggle is over for now. I'll deal with the remains. There are a lot of secrets in this body. They must not be allowed to get in the wrong hands. Please excuse me. Fare well." He said as he vanished in thin air.

Naruto ran around hopeless and started punching the ground. Kakashi caught his elbow in his hand and said,

"As ninja the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger for the next enemy. We haven't completed the mission yet. We still need to get the bridge bilder to his bridge."

Kakashi started walking forward a few steps until he stopped dead in his tracks and fell to the ground unconscious.

Ao was making her way back to the scene of the fight after she got the signal from Haku. She didn't want to make Zabuza suffer longer then he needed so she speeded up just a tad bit, hoping to make it to the group in time.

When she came close to them, she lowered herself to the ground and begun to travel on the floor of the woods, hoping it wouldn't draw that much suspicion to herself.

As she neared the group she saw the genins surrounding their fallen sensei. Slowing her pace to a civilian level, she walked out into the open; alerting the group of her presence.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Sasuke as he readied himself in his fighting stance.

"Whoa bro, chill. I was looking for another hunter nin like me when I saw y'all. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to help." Ao said with her hands up in a silent surrender. Three out of the four seemed to relax at my words, all except a certain Uchiha.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked as his onyx eyes narrowed in his infamous clan glare.

"If I were an enemy, I would have already killed you by now." Ao answered seriously.

"How are you going to take care of Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura.

_Kakashi? Why does that name seem so important to me? _Ao thought momentarily before responding,

"I know enough." Ao stated, trying not to give away any of her information.

"Alright, you can carry him to my house. It's not that far away from here." Tazuna stated. The genins nodded and all helped carry Kakashi while Ao just observed from behind.

_I still don't trust her. Something is off by the way she avoided answering our questions. I better not let my guard down around her, _Sasuke thought as he glared at the girl who was clad in the same clothes as the hunter-nin from before.

They arrived at Tazuna's house and immediately made a room for Kakashi. On the way the crew met Tsunami and Inari, who stayed out of their way and begun preparations for dinner.

"You guys must leave while I work on him." Ao stated as she got on her knees and rummaged around in her medical pouch.

"How do we know you aren't going to poison him or something?" Asked Sasuke suspiciously. He still didn't trust this girl who claims to be an ally of some sort.

"As I said earlier I would've already killed you if I wanted to. The only reason I am healing him is because Zabuza is still alive." Ao stated.

"W-what? How?" Asked Sakura.

"We will talk about this later. Please leave so I can get to work." Ao stated politely. They trio nodded and left the room silently, leaving Ao to her work.

After about an hour of healing Kakashi, Ao stepped out of the room and made her way to the kitchen where she heard others. She entered the room and stood in a corner, observing their behavior.

_So, the blondie and the onyx haired boy are frienemies and the pink haired one is their weakest link. Just by the way they act, you could tell the two boys have a strong bond. Hmm, now if only I can discover their weakness Zabuza and Haku would be able to take them down easily._ Ao thought with a thoughtful look on her face; not that the other's could tell because of the mask.

"Uh, excuse me hunter-nin. Would you like something to eat?" Ask Tsunami as she held a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks out to Ao. The young girl took the bowl and chopsticks in her hand and slowly raised her mask just a little so only her mouth showed.

With incredible speed, she finished her bowl of rice and placed her mask back in place; the genin only catching a glimpse of her face.

"Arigato." She said politely and placed the bowl back on the table.

"So how is he?" Asked Naruto.

"He's in stable condition, just suffering from chakra depletion. He should be back to normal in about a week. I recommend leaving him alone for a few days so he can rest."

"Thank you for your help." Said Sakura with a bow.

"You're welcome. Though I would like to stay with you all for the week so I can make sure he doesn't over exert himself." Ao stated.

"That would be wonderful." Said Tsunami. Ao turned to leave when a handed landed squarely on her shoulder, preventing her from walking away. Normally she would have attacked anyone who touched her, but she restrained from doing so know that she can't hurt an 'ally.'

"Where do you think you're going?" Came a cold emotionless voice. Ao didn't say anything, she just calmly removed the hand and kept walking.

"Hey! I asked a question!" Called Sasuke. Ao didn't flinch at the amount of anger in his voice. She was use to it.

"If you don't trust me, then why don't you just come along?" Ao asked, causing Sasuke to glare at her in hate. Why didn't he think of that? Why did he have to make such a huge scene when he could've just walked with her?

Grumbling slightly, he walked behind her with his hands in his pockets, making sure she didn't do anything. Instead of walking into a medical supply store, Ao turned into the store opposite from it.

_Why did she turn into a clothes store? Doesn't she need medic supplies?_ Sasuke thought as he watched the young hunter-nin walk around the store picking out different outfits.

When Ao felt she had enough for a weeks worth of clothes, she made her way to the counter and let the clerk ring up the prices.

"That'll be 200 dollars please." The elder woman said. Ao didn't say anything in response, she just pulled out the amount of money and handed it to the woman before placing a seal on the clothes and sealing them in a scroll.

Ao turned and walked out with Sasuke on her heels. Now Ao walked into the medical supply store and bought everything she needed to refill. As she walked out of the store something shiny caught her eye. There in the window if a secluded weapon store stood two of the most beautiful tessen fans that Ao has ever lid her eyes on. It was like they were calling to her; telling her that she wants to get them

Ao slowly changed her direction and kept her eyes trained on the two fans. Without a word to anyone she entered the store and walked right up to the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the man behind the counter. He seemed no older than 18 so it must be a family business.

"Uh, are you selling those two tessen fans in the window?" Ao asked a little hesitantly. Immediately the boy's eyes widened in shock at her statement. Nobody ever wanted to by those fans before. They all called them evil. Every ninja that ever passes through this store resented the fan. So, why would this girl, who is barely 14, want such a wicked fan?

"Hold on one minute. Let me get Pappa." Said the boy as he walked to the back of the store.

** WITH THE BOY**

"Pappa, we have a customer who wants to by the fans." Said the boy in a hushed tone.

"The metal ones?!" The old man's voice came.

"Yes Pappa that one."

"Let me go out there and talk to the customer. Is he a ninja?"

"This he is actually a she Pappa and she is barely even 14. Do you honestly think this is a good idea to sell such a wicked this to a child?" The boy asked harshly.

"If she wants it so be it. We cannot tell our customers what they can and cannot buy from this store. Besides the only people who come in here looking for the fans are always powerful shinobi." Said the old man as he walked to the front of the store.

"Yes but they all _died._" The boy emphasizing the word 'died.' The older man didn't say anything else. He knew his grandson was right, but still, this shinobi is the one to wield the twin tessen fans.

When he entered to front of the store, he saw that the shinobi was talking to a boy with black spiky hair.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

"I am here because I want to be. Some lowly genin cannot boss me around. When you are up to par with my skills or you're above them then maybe, maybe I will allow myself to be bossed around by you. Until then." Ao snapped at him.

"Hey now no reason to get all worked over something so trivial. Now about those fans, are you sure you want them?" Asked the old man as he broke the atmosphere. The young girl turned to him and nodded.

Sighing the old man motioned to his grandson to go get the fans.

"Now you have to promise me that you will only use these fans for good and for good only." The old man said. Ao crossed her fingers on her left hand and hid it before nodding her head.

"There are some cautions I want you to take. First, if there is a voice that calls out to you do not listen to it. And second, I don't want to you give in to the darkness that resides inside the fans. Do you understand?" He said slowly, showing that she must agree to this to get the fans.

Keeping her fingers crossed she nodded again in understanding. The older man motioned for his grandson to bring the swords over and hand then to Ao. She gladly accepted them in her hands.

The moment she touched them, she heard them purr in content. It was like they were waiting for her to take them. Almost as if they waited for decades.

Ao smiled to herself and sealed them away. She will begin practice with them later tonight and she will master them tonight.

"Artigato." She said before reaching in her pocket to pull out the money.

"You don't have to pay. Consider it a welcome gift." The boy said. Ao nodded and left with a glaring Uchiha trailing behind her.

"Why did you cross your fingers when he made you promise that you would only use those fans for good?" Asked the Uchiha.

"Hmm, you saw that?" Ao asked in monotone as she walked slowly back to Tazuna's house.

"Yes." Came his curt reply.

"Because I have a goal I need to achieve, and to do that I can no longer wonder on the path of all things good."

Sasuke was intrigued. What is her goal and why does she have to submit to the darkness to reach it? This girl is full of mysteries and he plans to find out what they are.

They walked in silence until they reached Tazuna's house. Upon entering the house they saw that no one was there. Turning the corner, they heard muffled voices coming from the room that Kakashi was recovering in.

Walking quickly they saw that Kakashi was sitting up and talking to the group of people. He looked over at Sasuke and Ao and immediately tensed.

_Why is there a hunter nin in our haven? And why does my team all seem comfortable with the nin other than Sasuke? _Kakashi thought as he narrowed his eyes at the new comer.

"Do not worry I am not going to hurt you. Besides what's the point of healing someone if you just kill them after wards?" Ao asked. Kakashi seemed to have relaxed just a bit by her words, but to a trained eye you could see he was ready to attack at any moment.

"Why did you heal me?" Kakashi asked.

"Because Zabuza is still alive and that hunter nin from before was a fake who works for Zabuza." Ao stated seriously.

"Zabuza's alive? That means I have to train you three." Kakashi stated as he started getting up. In the blink of an eye Ao was crouching on the ground pushing Kakashi back down.

"Tomorrow is a different day. Let your chakra build up back to normal first. Right now all you need to do is rest." Ao said as she placed a hand on Kakashi's forehead. Her hand started to glow green and soon Kakashi's eyes closed and he was sleeping again.

"I suggest all of you go to sleep, tomorrow will be a challenge so rest up." Ao stated. The group left to go to sleep while Ao snuck outside to go train herself.

Unsealing the tessen fans, she held them open in her hands. On the inside there was an inscription.

_To those who use me and my brother,_

_ We are twins, meant to be used as one. We hold dark secrets and dark thoughts. Anyone before you has gone inane and killed themselves because they couldn't handle us. We were created out of hatred and dark feelings so that is all we can harbor. The others tried to change the feelings and never succeeded. _

_ Accept the darkness and accept the lies, once you do you will be able to unless our full powers. Ha aha ahahahahahahaha. _

Ao flipped the first fan over and saw no other writing. Perplexed she scratched her head and looked at the second fan. There was nothing on the first side but when she turned it over she saw directions to summon the fans dark contact.

First she smeared her blood on the two fans and began to recite the words that were given on the second fan.

Show me the way of your world. Show me the dark secrets. I want to learn to become one with you and to be your partner in battle. Let us be joined to create a powerful tool together. I will feed you my blood and you shall feed me your strength. Let it be the blood of my victims that feed your wrath. Let is be your strength that feeds me the desire to kill more. 

I recite this to thee to form a bond. An unbreakable bond that nothing can break. With the blood from my body I summon the Dark Contract!

Suddenly black wisps rose and circled around Ao's body, cutting it up and then healing the marks. A pen appeared in Ao's hand and the contract appeared in front of her face. Without hesitating she signed the contract.

The black wisps surrounded her hand and the contract before disappearing. Looking down Ao saw that the tessen fans completely changed and there was a note beside them.

_Ao Hiiro, _

_ We are happy that you are now the first owner to give in to the full power of us. But be warned, there is always a danger. The more you train with us the more you will learn from us. For now I will only tell you our names. My name is Kirai and my twin's name is Sabishii. _

_ Please do not mix us up. We hate being called a different name. The last person who called us different names he could no longer control us and was killed. I really do hope you're the one who can get our names right. It would be such a shame to kill you. You're the most promising shinobi that has handled us. _

_ Train hard now. It's a waste to have such a powerful tool at your disposal and not be able to use it._

_P.s._

_ We will be able to communicate with you as long as you are holding us. _

Ao folded up the note and shoved it in her pocket. Standing up slowly, she held onto the fans and began to train. Not noticing the eyes that followed her every move.

*Itai noroi- painful curse.

**Please review!**


End file.
